


Иркина любовь и Витькина печаль

by sassynails



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, ненормативная лексика, преслэш, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/pseuds/sassynails
Summary: Драббл и миди для команды Ориджей на ЗФБ 2013.





	

**Название** : Иркина любовь  
 **Автор** : **sassynails**  
 **Бета** : fandom Originals 2013  
 **Размер** : 484 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи** : оригинальные  
 **Категория** : фем-слэш  
 **Жанр** : драма, романс  
 **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
  
Учителька была молоденькая и хрупкая, как березка.   
  
— Только, чай, со школьной шкамьи, — прошамкала про нее бабка Нюра.   
  
— Распределили, сердешную, из Ленинграда вроде, откуда бы нам опытных-то. Прислали, кого было, — ответила Иркина мать, появившись в сенях с ведром парного молока.  
  
Сама Ирка, насупившись, сидела за столом, прятала лицо за кружкой чая и теребила замахрившиеся цветы на старой скатерти, которую бабка Нюра вышивала еще девицей на выданье.   
  
Ей ужасно хотелось сейчас быть там, у учительского дома — старого деревянного сарая, пристроенного к школе сразу после войны, где всем миром помогали устроиться новой жительнице Полдеревки. Под одним из подслеповатых окон полдеревская ребятня обступила старенький диван, на которым высились стол с трехногой табуреткой, да два узелка с учителькиными пожитками. Бабы подносили кто эмалированный старый таз, кто сколотые тарелки; хромая Кундериха даже приволокла четверть и банные веники, хотя все знали, что бани у учительского дома не было.   
  
От невыносимого желания пойти туда и еще раз взглянуть на нее Ирка сгрызла ногти в кровь, но держалась. Держалась из последних сил — из последних остатков девичьей своей гордости, которая, Ирке думалось, уже изрядно поистрепалась с тех пор, как она позволила Витьке с водокачки облапать ее грудь. Покрасневшим лицом Ирка уткнулась в учебник по литературе, который со вчерашнего дня стал для нее самой главной в жизни книгой. Завтра она должна ответить так, чтобы учителька похвалила и заметила, а потом вписала в ее дневник пятерку, своими ручками, белыми, тонкими, как у актрис в индийских фильмах, которые раз в полгода привозили показывать в клуб. И ноготки. Ирка никогда не видела таких — длинных, лопаточками, выкрашенных в ярко-алый цвет. Она посмотрела на свои ногти в черных ободках, с зауенцами, на неказистых широких руках, вскопавших за лето весь огород вдоль и поперек и буквально вчера перебравших несколько мешков картошки: срезанную — свинье, хорошую — в короб на зиму, самую хорошую — на семена. На глаза навернулись слезы.  
  
В сенях хлопнула дверь, и дом сразу зашебутился, ожил: в гости пришла Иркина старшая сестра, Натка, с новорожденной Маряшкой в бельевой корзине.   
  
— Ти моя сладкая, дай руцку поцелую, — заворковала Иркина мать над младенчиком.   
  
Сказавшись занятой уроками, Ирка чмокнула Натку и Маряшку и, прихватив учебник, рванула бегом на сушилы. Шлепнувшись в душистое сено, она прикрыла глаза. Перед мысленным взором плыли строчки "Онегина", в которых она не понимала и половины, но учителька с таким огнем в глазах говорила про них — далеких дам и кавалеров, которые, как Ирке казалось, только и делали, что кружили друг друга в вальсах, целовали ручки, да стрелялись. От ее рассказа у Ирки захватывало дух.   
  
И хотелось туда, в мир этих людей с красивыми руками. Засыпая, Ирка представляла, что они с учителькой кружатся, взявшись за руки, на лугу за Яминой. В учителькиных волосах солнце и луговые васильки, а Ирка, внезапно красивая сама перед собой, подносит к губам ее руку с этими ноготками, от одной мысли о которых щеки обжигало свекольным румянцем.   
  
— Ты моя сладкая. Дай руку поцелую, — шепнула Ирка в духовитое клеверное сено, перед тем как провалиться в сон.

 

**Название** : Витькина печаль  
 **Автор** : [sassynails](http://sassynails.diary.ru/)  
 **Бета** : fandom Originals 2013  
 **Размер** : 4999 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП, ОЖП  
 **Категория** : джен, фоном пре-слэш и гет  
 **Жанр** : драма  
 **Рейтинг** : R   
**Краткое содержание** : О Витьке, Димане и вечном лете деревенского детства.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения** : Условный вбоквел к драбблу "Иркина любовь"; насилие, нецензурная лексика.   
  
  
  
Витьке всегда казалось, что жизнь начинается с приходом весны. Оттаивала дорога, и к середине мая в Полдеревку уже можно было пробраться не только на тракторе или запряженных двумя совхозными меринами санях. Начинал ходить старенький «луноход» из района, и дни уже не текли мучительной бесцветной чередой заснеженных полей, уроков и зачитанных до дыр книг и журналов в деревенской библиотеке. С мая по пятницам и субботам в клубе бывали танцы, а еще — весной с городов шел поток дачников, который, справедливости ради будет сказано, до Полдеревки добирался уже довольно тоненьким ручейком.   
  
Семейство Витькино исстари жило в небольшом пристрое к старой, девятнадцатого века, кирпичной водокачке, с тех пор, как Витькиного прадеда еще до революции приставили к насосу смотрителем. Многие в Полдеревке и не помнили, что фамилия у них была Комлевы. Что такое безликий Комлев, коих среди Витькиных земляков было полдеревни, по сравнению с зычным, значимым Водокачкиным? К шестнадцати Витька стал набирать вес и превратился сначала в Качкина, а потом просто — в Качка. Свою фамилию Витька любил и на Водокачкина обижался, но после того, как на сборах его местный военрук дядя Саша кликнул Водокачкиным — махнул рукой.   
  
Тем более, что был человек, который ни разу не назвал его Качком.   
  
Диман приезжал откуда-то с севера, из-под Северодвинска, куда в шестидесятые-семидесятые народ валил из Полдеревки и окрестных деревнь ломом на стройки, за легкими деньгами. Дом его бабки, где Диман со старшей сестрой коротал лето в школьные годы, стоял за водокачкой, на самом отшибе. За ним начинались огороды, а чуть дальше — сосновый мелятник, выросший на месте лесного пожарища двадцатилетней давности. Витька знался с Диманом с раннего детства, когда оба они, ровесники, гоняли без портков на нетвердых ногах за курами Витькиной бабки, а она, высунувшись из окна, сплевывала через щель в зубах и покрикивала на них: «Эй, кур не трожь, голоштанная команда!»   
  
Кроме Витьки у Димана в Полдеревке друзей считай что и не было. А все потому, что бабка Диманова, старая Кундериха, слыла в деревне ведьмой.   
  
Витькина бабка сказывала, что когда была Кундериха молодой — блядовала уж больно, мужики по ее русую косу с руку аж из самого Горького приезжали. А потом влюбилась она в офицерика из военной части в Мурзицах, да замуж выскочила. Только прожили они всего годок, даже деток не нажили, сестра офицерова да мать невестку невзлюбили и выжили ее. Уж как плакала она, когда муж ее уходил, как убивалась, с каким позором в родную Полдеревку вернулась, как родню свою новую поносила да проклинала, а потом вышла замуж снова, за вдовца Кундера.   
  
Через полгода в доме ее бывшего мужа ночью случился пожар. Сестра его впопыхах из огня выскакивала, да из кроватки вместо грудного сына куклу схватила, а ребенок ейный так и сгинул в пожаре. И посыпались на офицера несчастья, словно казни египетские. На следующее лето мать в лесу заблудилась по осени, нашли уж почти замерзшую, так и померла от воспаленья легких. Потом и сам он запил и как-то, напившись, явился Кундерихе под окна, да орал всю ночь, что убьет ее, ведьму треклятую. Так к ней и прицепилось.  
  
Ее сторонились и побаивались, а Димана и сеструху его, Таньку, задирали и дразнили. Таньке доставалось больше, потому как была она девкой смазливой, да городской к тому же, и полдеревские парни увивались за ней косяком. Сам же Диман был угрюмым, тощим белобрысым пацаненком, которого в лицо звали не иначе как дрищ да ерпыль, или Кундер меньшой, а тот только отмахивался и тикал по своим делам. Потому от него быстро отставали, да все равно не водились, особенно после того, как Таньку-глупоту кто-то научил говорить, что коли будут ее обижать, так бабка порчу наведет или килу на задницу поставит.   
  
Один Витька Димана и не дичился — как сыздавна завелась у них дружба, так каждой весной и ждал, когда друган приедет к бабке на все лето. Когда был он еще мелюзгой — Кундериху побаивался, хоть та и подлизывалась к единственному внукову другу то блинами, то расстегаями с лисичками. А потом как-то Витька с Диманом поссорились, и пол лета водился Витька с ребятами со Школьной улицы — братьями Пахомовыми, которых все называли Шпалами и Денькой-Птенцом. И однажды решили они Кундериху на ворожбе подловить. Проследили за ней, да выкопали из дороги, которую после дождя развезло в глинистую кашу, ее след, вбили в него гвоздь и закопали перед крыльцом то ли двоюродной, то ли троюродной сестры ее, бабушки Борисовой, куда Кундериха наведывалась иногда за молоком, так как своей коровы у нее не было отродясь. Закопали и засели на сушилах у Деньки, откуда можно было следить за целой улицей. Через час подошла Кундериха к дому, потопталась, да и сиганула вдруг куда-то в сторону. Пацаны заржали, заулюлюкали, что, мол, ведьма через порог не смогла перейти, а Витька так и просидел на сушилах, словно пыльным мешком пришибленный, еще битый час. Через час Кундериха вернулась с четырьмя трехлитровыми банками, переступила через порожек и спокойно прошла к бабушке Борисовой в дом, будто и не лежало там под крыльцом никакого следа, проткнутого гвоздем. Тогда Витька хлопнул себя, двенадцатилетнего бугая, по лбу, а на следующий день побежал к Диману мириться и не ссорился с ним более до самого конца школьных годов своих и голоногого деревенского детства.   
  
А детство это кончилось совсем внезапно, погожим августовским деньком перед десятым классом, когда Диман, нагруженный баулами с картошкой, солеными грибами и Кундерихиным вареньем, ждал шофера дядю Колю, чтобы тот отвез его в Навашино на станцию к поезду.   
  
— Я не приеду, наверное, в следующее лето, Витек, — смущенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу сказал он, когда Витька, отмазавшись от копки моркови, побежал с ним прощаться.   
  
— Ты чегось? — Витька оторопел, и вдруг оно сразу навалилось на него, понимание, что это не августовское последнее солнышко светит на него сквозь листву и яркие гроздья раскидистой рябины, а детство уходящее — последним лучиком перед большой взрослой жизнью.   
  
— Поступать буду в Ленинграде. Тетка у меня там живет. Сначала экзамены, а потом обустраиваться поеду.   
  
— Так ты чо, не приедешь боле? — Витька спросил, моргая глазами как двухмесячный телок.   
  
— Не знай. Как получится. — Диман пожал плечами и хлопнул друга по спине, а потом начал грузить свой скарб в багажник дядь-Колиной старенькой Волги. Рядом раздались вой и причитания: Кундериха бежала с блюдом расстегаев, завязанным белой косынкой, Диману в дорогу, походя сунула один Витьке и принялась мелко крестить внука.   
  
— Ить тыж, только вцера, кажись, тебя еще промеж вонишчи-то драла, Мицюнь, а вон уж какие вымахали с Витькой лбы, — всхлипывала Кундериха. — Ну, езжай с Богом, мамке-то с папкой приветы передавай, и Танюшке тоже. Пусть привозит Антоценьку-то, тут воздух, молоцко, яйцы, все свое.   
  
Она все болтала и болтала, утирая слезы кончиком повязанного на голову платка, и упихивала в багажник «волгашика» банки и корзинки. А потом дядя Коля завел хлипкий, дребезжащий мотор, и у Витьки в голове мелькнуло: «Ну вот и все». Что именно все — он понять еще не мог, просто стоял деревянной чуркой, когда Диман неловко приобнял его, а потом чмокнул бабку и полез в трясущуюся от усилий мотора машинешку.   
  
Возвращаясь домой, Витька забрел в полдеревский парк Победы — несколько чахлых лип да тополей, обнесенных оградой. Он сдвинул в сторону еловые венки, которые обновляли раз в год на девятое мая, и присел на постамент у облупившейся стелы со звездой. По небу лениво волочились клочкастые облака, где-то рядом гоготнули гуси. «Вот и все» навалилось на плечи тяжелым камнем, и впервые в жизни Витька об этой самой жизни задумался.   
  
Впереди маячил последний, десятый класс, куда Витька шел единственным в Полдеревке мальчишкой за последние четыре года, а дальше он как-то и не заглядывал. Из-за последнего звонка, который казался сейчас далеким, как старость, смутным призраком выглядывала армия. Она казалась пока что настолько невероятной, что мысль не вызывала у Витьки никаких эмоций. После армии в Полдеревке обычно женились, устраивались либо в совхоз в соседнюю деревню, либо на местную лесопилку, да рожали детей. Витька вдруг понял, что никогда раньше не представлял себя в главной роли в таком привычном жизненном сценарии, и долго сидел, объятый мутным сомнением, у памятника, пялясь на облысевшие тополя. Он вспоминал лето, и как они с Диманом гуляли с девчонками по Полдеревской дороге до трасс и обратно. Диман девчонок тушевался, но они липли к нему — городскому симпатичному парню, а там и Витьке перепадало. Он даже целовался с Иринкой с Первомайской улицы и считал ее теперь своей девчонкой. Женился бы он на Иринке? После армии? А может быть, уехали бы вдвоем на север?   
  
Потом Витька вдруг встал и побежал домой, будто его подгонял свежий весенний ветер, а в голове крутилось: «Не так, не хочу, не я» и какие-то другие мысли, которые не умел Витька одеть в слова, поэтому они возникали будто картинки в каком-нибудь заумном журнале, привезенном из Горького залетным дачником. Хотелось что-нибудь сделать, что-нибудь…   
  
Навстречу шла Витькина бабка и волокла на горбу мешок яблок-опадышей корове на корм. Захлестнутый внезапным порывом, Витька подскочил к ней.  
  
— Дай-ка сюда, ба, — он выхватил у старухи мешок и вскинул на спину.  
  
— Ты штось? Уж не заболел ли? Или напоролся чегось? Ви-итьк? Леший тебя разбери! Ты чего удумал-то, чертец?  
  
— Да фу ты! Помочь хотел! — ругнулся Витька, и бабка успокоилась.  
  
Домой Витька топал, сгибаясь под тяжестью сочащихся через мешковину опадышей, но на душе его было легко. Он решил изменить что-нибудь в своей жизни.  
  
***   
  
А потом наступила осень, зачастили стеной дожди, дороги развезло, и Полдеревка снова оказалась почти отрезанной от мира, затерявшейся в глухих лесах всего в четырехстах километрах от столицы деревушкой. Витька опять застыл, замерз в ожидании весны. Дни уходили медленно, отрывались от долгой зимы листами календаря с рецептами разносолов, но заглядывать в будущее не хотелось — этим летом все изменится, и Витька тихо радовался про себя, обнаруживая то тут, то там бумажки с рецептами — и ушедшими днями, — которые мать или бабушка ныкали на будущее.   
  
С Иринкой у Витьки так и не получилось — та ударилась в учебу и после школы решила ехать поступать в Нижний или хотя бы в Выксу, дуреха. Все крутили пальцем у виска — в Полдеревке уж и старшие классы расформировать давно хотели за ненадобностью, а она уперлась. Пару раз померзнув под ее окнами вечером, Витька махнул рукой и сдался.   
  
Раньше они с Диманом друг другу писали. Вспоминали в письмах лето, делились своими нехитрыми переживаниями и событиями. Витька писал меньше, Диман чуть больше и охотнее. В этом же году переписка не клеилась, от писем Димана веяло чужими, непонятными Витьке заботами, для ответа слова подбирались с трудом, и к Новому году от Димана пришла только короткая поздравительная открытка, на которую Витька не стал отвечать.   
  
Отгремел Новый год, замерзла вырубленная в пожарном пруду на Крещение прорубь, отвьюжили февральские студеные морозы, и потом, даже эта, «последняя», как Витька ее называл, зима прошла и стаяла, осев в полях и лесах клеклыми лоскутками грязного снега.   
  
А сразу после последнего звонка Витьку забрали в армию. И последний звонок, и сами проводы, на которых Денька-птенец подрался с одним из Шпал, выломал из забора дрын, да и вдарил ему по башке так, что тому потом голову по кускам собирали, а шестнадцатилетнему Деньке два года в малолетке дали, прошли мимо Витьки как в тумане, будто он мимо станции собственной жизни проезжал на поезде.   
  
Служить его, рослого лба, да с полным школьным образованием, распределили, к гордости матери с бабкой, на Северный флот. Каково же было его удивление, когда, принимая присягу, он, в толпе матерей утирающих слезы терпкого горя, замешанного на умилении, увидел Димана. Тот, поймав его взгляд, весело взмахнул рукой — и в Витьке словно кокон лопнул, выпустив наружу часть его, что безвозвратно осталась в ушедших вёснах. Будто он снова встречал Димана из города на автобусной остановке, и завтра они пойдут ловить ужей на бучилы, убирать Витькиной бабке сенокос и цедить у Кундерихи из четверти бражку, или собирать землянику в делянке за Толкавой.   
  
Когда их отпустили попрощаться с родными, Диман, волнуясь, пришепетывая от радости, рассказал, что от бабки своей узнал, куда Витьку отправили, а часть всего-то в тридцати километрах от Северодвинска, вот он и сдернулся, прыгнул в автобус и прикатил к нему повидаться.   
  
Витька улыбнулся и тут же встряхнулся. Он был рад, но разговор не клеился, как раньше, хотя Диман был все тот же — тощий, белобрысый, кучерявый дрищ с веселым лицом. Впереди было три года службы, и Витька почувствовал благодарность к свистку, который созывал новобранцев, чтобы эти самые три года, наконец, начались.   
  
Служилось Витьке хорошо. Часть у них была образцовая, и Витька вписался в нее как тут был. Потому следующим летом его отпустили на побывку на целый месяц. За год он возмужал, осерьезнел лицом и накачал завидные мышцы. И потому произвел настоящий фурор, заявившись в клуб в тельняхе без рукавов и бескозырке. Девчонки шептались и хихикали, глядя на него, а фарцовщик Тубарь, двоюродный брательник Шпал, отсидевший за разбой и заправлявший ныне деревенской шпаной, пригласил его выпить из соски самогона за клубом.   
  
От такого внимания Витьке захорошело. Он с покровительственным благодушием помогал соседям и матери с бабкой, купаясь в похвале и причитаниях старух, танцевал с девчатами в клубе медляки и бухал с мужиками. Там, где-то в глубине души, где раньше были друг Диман и Иринка — уже почти и съежилось это местечко в сердце. Он закрутил роман с Наташкой Середой, девкой глуповатой и красивой, про которую бабы говаривали, что будет слаба на передок. Наташка только закончила школу и была нарасхват, потому гулять с ней под руку к трассам было Витьке лестно. Она клала голову ему на плечо и тихонько вздыхала, когда Витька мацал ее за небольшие, как половинки яблок, груди и крепкую задницу. Мать с бабкой Наташку не одобряли и при Витьке всячески ее хулили, вспоминая добрым словом Иринку, уехавшую учиться в Выксу по справке от сельсовета на учительницу.  
  
Перед тем, как ехать обратно на Север, встретился Витька на улице с Кундерихой.   
  
— Шож ты, Виктор, месяц гостишь, а не зашел малясь, старухи не проведал? Я надысь от Митюньки конверт полуцила. Спрашал про тебя, в Ленинграде он уцится, — процокала с укоризной Кундериха.   
  
Так Витька вспомнил Димана. Хмыкнул, почесал в бритом затылке и залился мучительным румянцем.   
  
Кундериха отмахнулась и тяжко пошкандыбала дальше. Витька вдруг заметил, как сильно она сдала. На душе стало совсем гадко, будто плюнул кто. Он пошел домой и попросил у матери чекушку.   
  
В тот вечер Наташка, почувствовавшая его дурное настроение, позволила больше вольности, и дурной от вина Витька запустил руку к ней под юбку, нащупав влажное. Наташка ойкнула, но руку не убрала. Он поводил неумело пальцами, размазывая Наташкин сок, заботясь больше не о том, чтобы ей понравилось, а чтобы запомнить, рассказать потом пацанам в казарме, что лапал девчонку за мохнатку.   
  
Она охала сладко, и Витька вконец осмелел и, нацеловывая пахнущую сеном и материной "Красной Москвой" Наташкину шею, заныл:  
  
— Нат, дай а? Ну дай. На руках носить буду. Сил нет, как хочу тебя. Ты ж моя золотая. Птичка. Любимка моя.   
  
Натка заупрямилась, сжала ноги, выталкивая Витькины пальцы и отодвигаясь.  
  
— Витюш, ну не могу, — быстро зашептала она. — Медкомиссия будет в совхозе на приемной-то. А как мать-то прознает, что я не девушка, выдерет меня, да и врачиха Матюня ославит на весь свет.   
  
Витька сдулся, в голове загулял, загудел хмельной гнев.   
  
Наташка почуяла это сразу нутром, как любая деревенская баба, сызмальства имеющая дело с пьяным отцом, братом, отчимом, дедом. Отступила назад, нацепила дурную, слякотную улыбочку и забормотала:  
  
— Ну ты что, Витюнь, да пусть тебе, не ярись. Ну хочешь, хочешь я ротом, а?   
  
Тут Витька взбеленился.  
  
— Да каким ротом, дуреха? И много ты так ротом, защеканка? У-у-у, падла!   
  
Кулак зачесался, и Витька даже замахнулся вполовину. Тут Наташка бросилась на него и повисла на шее, что-то бормоча на ухо неразборчиво про «да я не такая, я ни разу». Витька с трудом разогнал красное марево ярости перед глазами.   
  
— Ладно, не реви. Будешь ждать? Чтоб ждала. С парнями не балуй с другими, узнаю сразу, — сказал он примирительно.   
  
— Буду ждать тебя, Витюня, вот как буду ждать! — божилась Наташка с горящими глазами, и Витька остыл.   
  
Наутро, когда Витька грузился в соседову шишигу, чтобы ехать к вокзалу, Наташка провожала его в скромном платьице ниже колен и утирала слезы краешком косынки, почти как настоящая солдатская невеста с военных открыток. Сосед, глядя на это, осклабился, обнажив пеньки гнилых зубов, и предложил Витьке махорки. Полдеревка снова осталась позади, в дымке испаряющихся после дождя луж и гомоне птиц.   
  
На следующую побывку Витька не приехал — был в рейсе, зато дембель ему дали аж на два месяца раньше. Ехал неохотно, за два года подзабыл и Полдеревку, и с ребятами крепко скорешился. Мысли о Димане выветрились из головы почти совсем, как и детство, и давно уже не вспоминал Витька свою твердую решимость что-то в жизни изменить. В нагрудном кармане кителя лежали Наташкины письма. Всего три — писать она, как и Витька, не умела, да и не любила, скупая на слова, как это часто бывает у деревенских. Такое Витька мог понять и на Наташку не серчал, а мать с бабкой в своих записках никогда ее не поминали, что тоже было не удивительно. Мать раньше ее иначе как шалавой не называла, а бабка и вовсе то прошмандовкой, то поблядушкой.   
  
Полдеревка встретила его новой асфальтовой дорогой, проложенной из района через непролазную грязь, и почти новым луноходом, за рулем которого сидел, щерясь желтыми зубами, старший Шпала.   
  
Витька погрузил баулы на заднюю площадку, и автобус покатил вразвалочку. Мимо мельтешили березовые перелески и вырубки, Витька каждый раз расстраивался, обнаруживая очередную делянку вместо заповедного черничного места, и радовался, увидав знакомые полянки и тропки.   
  
Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, когда он выбрался из лунохода — новенькая голубая остановка, уже заплеванная и изрисованная матюками. Второе — как постарела встречавшая его мать.   
  
— Витюша! Сынок, а, батюшки! — Подбородок у матери задрожал, и так и растеряв остатки слов, она бросилась к Витьке на грудь и разрыдалась.   
  
У остановки толпился народ, и Витька выхватил в толпе Наташкино лицо. Ничего не всколыхнулось в нем, сердце даже не дрогнуло. А потом Наташка потупилась и вышла из-за бабки Прохорихи. Витькин взгляд бездумно переполз на ее тяжелое круглое пузо. Из толпы выступил и встал с ней рядом коренастый незнакомый мужичонка в кирзачах.   
  
Не было даже злости. Витька тряхнул головой, словно разгоняя морок, и в то же время мать схватила его за руку и потянула за собой.   
  
— Будет, будет, пошли, Витюнь, там бабка настряпала, ждут тебя все. Ну ее, сучку проклятущую. И штой-то день сегодня заполошный какой.   
  
Послушно, как телок за коровой, Витька навьючился своим скарбом и побрел за матерью.   
  
Дома бабка метала на стол пироги да соленья, достала из подклети настоянную на апельсиновых корках самогонку и налила Витьке стопку, но увидев лицо дочери — сплюнула и налила стакан.   
  
— Забудь, Витюнь, не скоромься с падлой ентой. Она как в совхоз-то поступила, под всех мужиков ложилась-ти. Санитарка районная-то сказывала — уж мать ее скоблить возила, блядину. А она опять за свое — и несет, как бабка ейная, коль кто над ней исподним мужицким помашет. У бабки-то семнадцать было их. И чернявые, и белобрысые, всякие.   
  
Витька выпил залпом, не почувствовав даже жжения, и закусил первым огурцом, купленным втридорога у совхозных фарцовщиков. И жизнь показалась ему такой же пресной и квелой, как этот огурец.   
  
***   
По настоянию матери и бабки первое лето после армии Витька сидел дома. Да и работы не было нигде, кроме металлургического завода в Выксе, куда из Полдеревки два раза в день теперь катался служебный пазик. А на завод Витьке не хотелось.   
  
Он помогал убирать сенокос, починил матери сушилы и хлев под порося, подлатал старый пристрой у водокачки, в которую, пока его не было, установили новый насос. А в свободное время колтырился со Шпалами, вышедшим из малолетки Птенцом и Тубарем.   
  
В середине лета слегла и быстро, в одночасье, сгорела от рака старая Кундериха. Хоронить ее приехало, на удивление всех местных, множество родни, которая с трудом разместилась в ее старой развалюхе да по окрестным старухам. А к самому выносу подъехал и Диман. Приехал он с каким-то городским друганом, который Витьке сразу не понравился — очкастый, тощий, глаза бегают, как осенние полевки. Диман почти не изменился, разве только волосы чуть отрастил да одет был немного франтовато на Витькин взгляд, но в Полдеревке городским многие причуды прощали. Диман открыто и как-то совсем по-детски плакал, не замечая никого вокруг, в том числе и Витьку, а сам Витька стоял и завороженно смотрел на него, чувствуя как в пустую голову текут воспоминания, а все его существо наполняется солнечным теплом детства.   
  
— Ерпыль-то наш на выносе рыдал, как та мокрощелка, — осклабился на поминках Птенец, наваливая на тарелку неприлично много кутьи.   
  
— Ботан сраный, — беззлобно сплюнул меньшой Шпала. — Качан, а ты ведь с ним кентовался мальцом, так?  
  
— Ну, так, — неохотно ответил Витька. Разговаривать про Димана со Шпалами и Птенцом не хотелось, и внезапно раздраженный Витька долго пытался понять, перед кем ему стыднее: перед Шпалами, Птенцом и Тубарем за дружбу с Диманом или перед Диманом за них.   
  
В этот момент Диман, сидевший за столом с семьей, заметил Витьку и замахал рукой.  
  
— Эй, Витек! Привет! — Крикнул он.  
  
Парни рядом загоготали, и старухи зашикали на них.  
  
— Слыхал? Витьком тебя назвал, Качок, — присвистнул Тубарь.   
  
Витька нахмурился.  
  
— Мне такие на малолетке носки стирали, а коли плохо стирали, дуплили мы их. А то и на четыре кости ставили. Я однажды фаловал одного за щеку взять, а тот размокрился, совсем как дрищ этот. Вафел он. И хахаль с ним. Я их, сук мастевых, сразу вижу, — злобно зашептал Птенец, а потом закашлял надрывно. На малолетке ему отбили грудянку, и он то и дело харкал да кашлял.   
  
Витька ничего не ответил и отодвинул от себя тарелку с грибными щами. Есть больше не хотелось.   
  
Вечером он бухать с пацанвой не пошел, совравши про то, что нужно матери помочь сено перебрать, чтоб не прело на сушилах. Часов в восемь в окно постучали. Бабка выглянула и через минуту ввела в дом, причитая радостно, смущенного Димана.   
  
— Витек! Привет же! А я решил, дай, загляну. Думал ты еще только по осени придешь, а ты уж тут. А меня с практики выдернули, прикинь? Я в Ленинграде на архитектурном учусь.   
  
Разговор у них завязался сам собой, будто и не было этих трех лет и пропасти, разделявшей их, которая была несоизмеримо больше, чем каких-то там три года, больше, чем проведенное вместе детство.   
  
Витькина мать плеснула им самогона и поднесла закуски. Диман пил, смешно отдыхиваясь, Витька травил байки про жизнь на флоте, Диман — про странный и непонятный большой город, и на пару часов Витька почувствовал себя снова голоштанным пацаненком, которому дохлая галка в радость, а пойманный солитерный лещ — счастье.   
  
— А сходите-ка вы завтра на Уханова за малиной, а, ребят? — предложила мать перед тем, как Диман собрался уходить. — Малина, говорят, в этом году страшенной силы.   
  
— И правда, пойдем, Витек? — воодушевился Диман. — Как встарь, помнишь? Яиц вареных возьмем, хлеба и рванем. Я даж дорогу помню, по Прудовой ведь идти, а потом по правой лесной километра три до старой делянки у Сармы.   
  
Витька нехотя согласился. За ягодами он любил ходить, хотя идти с Диманом через деревню и стеснялся.   
  
Утром в семь Диман зашел за ним, одетый в нарядные джинсы, рубаху и старые Кундерихины резиновые сапоги.   
  
— Ишь, вырядился-то, — буркнул Витька, и они почесали в лес. По дороге Диман много рассказывал про Ленинград, про учебу, про то, как подрабатывал натурщиком на худфаке. Рассказывал смешно и увлекательно, Витька заслушался и даже не заметил, как подошли они к большой, поросшей густым малинником и березовым мелятником, старой делянке у заброшенной деревушки Сармы, от которой нынче стояла только обшарпанная стела погибшим на Великой Отечественной, да пара особо крепких бревенчатых срубов. Остальное растащили.   
  
Малины и вправду было море, Витька быстро набрал свое ведерко и, развалясь на здоровом пеньке, потешался над Диманом, который, пыхтя, лазил по бурелому и собирал ягоды в бидончик.   
  
— Вот они где, ягоднички! — раздался вдруг противный голос Птенца рядом, и Витька вздрогнул.   
  
Из-за края делянки вышли Птенец, старшой Шпала и Тубарь. Ведер у них не было, значит, не по ягоды пришли.   
  
У Витьки затомило в грудине от нехорошего предчувствия.   
  
— Качок, ты чего ж, с пидорками по лесам скачешь? — неторопливо, обманчиво беззлобно сказал Тубарь. — Мы к тебе зашли, квасить тебя позвать, там с Кундерихиных поминок водяра осталась, а бабка твоя говорит, ушел по малину с Дрищом.   
  
Птенец мерзенько ощерился, сверкнув золотым зубом. В деревне его боялись. Поговаривали, на малолетке его сильно били и как-то раз отторцевали так, что он умом тронулся. Даже справка у него была, которой он хвастался, как иные — медалью за отвагу. Его мать, с которой он, если верить Полдеревским бабкам, сожительствовал, давно отмахнулась от него, имея на руках старшего сына — лежачего инвалида детства. Птенец не работал, подворовывал, хулиганил, и вся деревня ждала, когда он снова сядет.   
  
— Ребят, вы чего? — Диман с неполным бидоном вылез из своих кустов, и Витька смачно выругался. Лучше б зашкерился и не лез на рожон. Может пронесло бы.   
  
— А ничего, пидорок, — почти фальцетом квакнул в ответ Птенец.   
  
Витька судорожно пытался придумать, как бы разрулить положение и смотаться, злился на себя за то, что согласился пойти за чертовой малиной, на Димана за то, что таким свежим и интересным оказался человек, с которым новый Витька должен стрематься на одном поле срать. На Птенца злился за то, что он такой долбанутый на голову падла. На Шпал за то, что не пришибли его, когда тот из тюряги вышел.   
  
— Ладно, братаны, харэ. Я бабке ведро набрал, похуярили обмывать, — небрежно бросил Витька. — А этого оставьте.   
  
Но Птенца на такой мякине было не провести. Он заржал, высоко, противно, хлопая себя по ляжкам. Витьке стало страшно.  
  
— Ты чегось? Как оставить? Этого петушилу?  
  
Витька возблагодарил бога, что у Димана нашлось мозгов помолчать. Он стоял на удивление спокойно, с достоинством, совсем как в детстве, когда его чморили за колдунью-бабку.   
  
— Не петушила он, — бросил Витька, уже не скрывая злости.   
  
— Уж ты ль не проверял? — усмехнулся Тубарь.   
  
— Харэ, сказал.   
  
От Витьки не ускользнуло, как перепрыгивал с ноги на ногу бешеный Птенец, как Шпала оглядывался в поисках подходящей палки. Мир вокруг будто замер в хрупкой нерешительности, которую ощущали все, кроме Димана. Стыкаться с пацанами за Димана Витьке не хотелось. Хоть он и был сильнее каждого из них, втроем его бы отоварили по первому разряду. Птенец готов был сорваться в любой момент, достаточно было неосторожного слова, чтобы он вспыхнул, как сухая солома.   
  
— Ладно, ребзя, пошли отсель, потом с ним разберемся, — сказал наконец Шпала.   
  
— Шпала, ты че, конишь? — крикнул Птенец и, в один прыжок оказавшись около Димана, ударил его в грудь. Тот тяжело рухнул на землю.   
  
Витька тут же схватили под руки Тубарь и Шпала, но ужаснее всего было то, что он был этому рад и даже не дергался, словно прикрылся ими от необходимости пойти и заступиться за Димана.   
  
Птенец дуплил четко, как на зоне, по грудянке, рукам, шее, почкам, не оставляя ни ссадин, ни синяков. Диман всхлипывал и закрывал руками голову, но по голове его как раз и не били.   
  
— Харэ, бля, Птенец! — крикнул Витька и даже дернулся для приличия. Где-то в животе у него темной мутной лужей расползалась ненависть к себе, к Диману, к Полдеревке.   
  
Тубарь вдруг отпустил Витьку и отступил на шаг.  
  
— Ты че, гад, я ж один не удержу, — заорал Шпала, но Тубарь в ответ только заржал.  
  
— А и не надо — смари, он же не рыпается. Эй, Качан, ты не рыпаешься потому, что ты сцыкло и конишь, что Птенец тебя порежет, или потому что тебе и правда пидорка не жалко?   
  
Витька сплюнул и залепил Тубарю затрещину. Тот только рассмеялся еще громче.   
  
— Птенец, давай сюда вафлера-то.   
  
Птенец грубо толкнул Димана вперед, и Тубарь зажал его голову между колен.   
  
— Спускай ему штаны.   
  
Витьке хотелось провалиться под землю, мысли безумным роем жалящих пчел носились в голове. Неужто оттрахают Димана? А коль вступиться? Все равно ведь оттрахают, а потом заодно и его, Витька? И будет он навеки петухом, разнесут ведь по всей деревне. Диман-то жопу подлечит и положит болт, Ленинград отсюда далече. А ему, Витьке, как жить потом петухом? А если не вступиться — как все равно жить потом? Кем легче быть, сцыклом или петухом?  
  
Ненависть к себе внутри плеснула, обдала нутро чернотой. Ну почему, почему, Диман?   
  
С Димана спустили джинсы, и Витька, как пришибленный, смотрел на покрытые белесым пушком яйца, щуплую Диманову задницу и коричневую дырку.   
  
— Э, пацаны, да у него стоит! И вправду вафел, пидор гнойный! Говномес! — заорал Птенец, а потом запустил руку в Диманов бидон с малиной, зачерпнул пригоршню спелых ягод и пришлепнул Диману промеж ягодиц.   
  
— Это чтоб лучше ходило, — хохотнул он и принялся расстегивать ширинку.  
  
И тут у Витьки в мозгу будто выстрелило. Полуслепой от ярости, застившей глаза красным туманом, он кинулся на Птенца и с ноги заехал ему поддых, а потом по яйцам. Тот повалился и закусил губу до крови, сдерживая крик, как на малолетке его приучили. Тубарь тут же отпустил Димана и поднял руки ладонями вверх.  
  
— Да ладно, Качан, пошутить просто хотели.   
  
— Уебывай домой, — сплюнул Витька Диману. Тот натянул портки и потрусил по дороге через Сарму к Полдеревке.   
  
— Я тебя, Качан, убью, сука, — прохрипел Птенец, катаясь по траве.   
  
— Убьешь, убьешь, только потом, — устало ответил Витька. Вместе со словами выходила из него тупая ярость, будто вода из дырявого старого бака в водокачке.   
  
За Тубаря и Шпалу он уже не волновался. Раз те не подходили к корчившемуся Птенцу, значит уже признали в Витьке победителя и в драку не полезут. Во всяком случае, сегодня.   
  
— Сторожите этого, — сказал он им, когда решил, что Диману достаточно форы, и тот уже далеко. — Еще час сторожите, а потом пиздуйте, куда захотите.   
  
— Ладно, Качан. Бухать пойдешь вечером? — спросил Тубарь.  
  
— Пойду, чего чай нет-то, — соврал Витька, подхватил свое ведро и потопал напрямки через лес в Полдеревку. Вскоре он вышел на просеку и присел в исступленном изнеможении на высокий скат песчаной дороги. Витьку трясли беззвучные рыдания, которые он принялся заедать горстями малины. Перед глазами стояла Диманова задница в ягодном соке, крепкий налитой член, а потом — доверчивое светлое лицо. Щеки заливало слезами и стыдом.   
  
— Сука, вот сука! — выругался Витька, швырнув горсть малины об дорогу. Ругнулся не то на Димана, с которым, как он вдруг ясно понял, были связаны лучшие моменты его жизни, его беззаботного детства. Не то на себя, за то, что вступился за него, городского прифрантованного вафела. Друга. Пидора. Друга. Лучшего друга. Говномеса. Любимого лучшего друга.  
  
Схватившись за голову, Витька зарычал от такой боли, будто изнутри ему кто-то грыз самую душу, самую суть его.   
  
Через какое-то время его попустило, он сгреб ведро и побрел домой. На ум шли их с Диманом проказы да приключения, и на душе стало пусто и светло.  
  
На ватных ногах Витька ввалился домой, грохнул самогонки и поплелся на сушилы спать. На Полдеревку наползала гроза, заходящее солнце отчаянно цеплялось последними лучами за свинцовые тучи, да так и потонуло за горизонтом.  
  
Когда утром он проснулся, Димана в деревне уже не было. Уехал на первом автобусе, как сказала бабка. Заходил попрощаться с утра, адресок оставил Ленинградский.  
  
В полдень того же дня Витька с паспортом стоял в военкомате в кабинете контрактной службы.   
  
Помощник военкома, дядя Саша Комлев, который приходился Витьке дальним родственником, дружески похлопал его по плечу.   
  
— А хорошо же ты решил, Витек. Что в деревне-то? Спиваться только, да мать в могилу сгонять. Ну, может у тебя пожелания есть, куда хошь служить-то? С твоей характеристикой хоть куда.  
  
— А в Ленинград можешь меня отправить, дядь Саш? Иль поближе к нему куда?  
  
— А что ж и нет-то. В Ленинград, так в Ленинград.


End file.
